Cameras, such as mini-dome cameras typically used for security, have a 3-axis gimbal which allows the lens and image module of the camera to pan (e.g., swivel the camera horizontally from a fixed position), tilt direction (e.g., the camera stays in a fixed position but rotates up/down in a vertical plane), and rotate so that the image can be level with the ground when wall mounted.